Happy Valentines Day, Hisoka
by Hikarukazeka
Summary: We all know that Hisoka would hate Valetines day people being overly emiotional about a Hallmarkcreated holiday that has no historical significance, too much candy for Tsuzuki. Perhaps Hisoka's veiw of Vday will change... ONESHOT TSUSOKA


A/N: Enjoy, my pretties! Reviews would be loved, and reviewers cuddled and named George.

Disclaimer: Not mine- the beautiful characters, the wonderful scenery of Meifu- none of it is mine. I'm sad now- hope you're happy.

Warnings: Shonen-ai, mild spoilers, maybe even mild lemon, though it's unlikely. Pairings are TsuSoka and Tatari, even if the latter doesn't appear (You never know what my fingers will type, the little devils.) There may be angst, there may be romance, there may be humor, maybe even all three. Who knows?

**Happy Valentines Day Hisoka**

Hisoka sat under one of the myriad of Sakura trees enveloping Meifu, reading quietly and enjoying the tranquillity. After all, he got so little of that lately- it was Valentines Day, which was, apparently, Tsuzuki's favorite holiday. _Maybe it's all the sweets_, he thought to himself, not really registering the words he read. Reading was to Hisoka as music was to some people- sometimes he didn't even really register that it was there, but it still soothed him and helped him stay calm. He subconsciously rubbed his arm, reminded of the unsightly red markings that caused him to need calming. Was Muraki on the prowl again?

He shook his head slightly to clear it of thoughts- he really shouldn't be thinking of that right now. After all, Valentines Day (for some strange reason) was one of the few holidays that Tatsumi granted the Shinigami. This baffled most of the residents of Meifu- a Hallmark-created holiday with no traditional roots seemed a strange thing for the strict Secretary to humor. It didn't baffle Hisoka, though- it actually entertained him slightly. As the only empath of the Shinigami, he knew the reason Tatsumi humored Valentines Day. It hadn't been Tatsumi's idea, after all, but the idea of a certain blond-headed, overly enthusiastic scientist with a very romantic side.

Hisoka actually gave up on reading and closed his book, leaning against the ever-blooming tree with a resigned sigh. The mixture of Valentines Day and Tsuzuki made him more than a bit nervous. The two had only recently admitted their feelings for one another- two months had passed since Kyoto, and they had confessed two days later- and sometimes the amethyst-eyed man got it in his head to be romantic. Hisoka didn't really mind all that much- the occasional candle lit dinner didn't bother him- but it was the corny things that kind of got on his nerves. It would be one thing to leave a rose on his desk, but an animated card was a little overboard. That baby penguin had been a bit much, too. Hisoka refused to even think about the tea cups.

Tsuzuki had his moments, though. Like that time he'd gotten Hisoka a music box that played his favorite childhood lullaby (the only one his mother had ever sung to him, long before his abilities had been discovered) and was filled with the only candy Hisoka could stand (after dinner mints). Or that time Hisoka had found a bubble bath with his favorite Bath and Bodyworks scent (Japanese Cherry Blossom) already run for him in his apartment. He blushed slightly when he remembered that he'd wished, in a way, that Tsuzuki had been there to share it with him.

He opened his eyes when he heard a sound, and, to his surprise and vague dread, found Tsuzuki sitting crosslegged in front of him. There was a curious look on the man's face.

"Are you blushing, Soka-chan?"

"No!" Hisoka's voice was indignant. Of course he wasn't…

"Strange. It looks like you are."

"Well, I'm not."

"Happy Valentines Day."

"Yeah, uh… Happy Valentines Day to you."

Tsuzuki seemed a little hurt, but that went away quickly. "I brought you tea- made like you like it. Green with a pinch of sugar."

Hisoka forced a smile and took it. "Thanks."

"Any time."

Hisoka could feel his nerves about to explode. What would the older man do? What corny trick did he have up his sleeve? "So- this is my first Meifu Valentines Day."

"Yeah, I know. It's really fun- we should go in and join the festivities."

"You can go ahead- I don't like crowds. They cause me to overload."

"Oh. Nah, I'd rather stay here with you- what's the point of Valentines Day without a Valentine?"

"I guess."

Tsuzuki looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired is all."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should get some sleep."

"I'm fine."

"Okay, but…"

"I swear."

Tsuzuki sighed. "What a pain," he teased with a smile, though he still looked concerned.

"Yeah, I guess."

Tsuzuki suddenly burst into giggles. "Did you hear about Watari and Tatsumi?"

Hisoka raised his head, interested. Had the two finally come out together? "No, what?"

"Wakaba walked in on them kissing in one of the back rooms this morning." Tsuzuki giggled again. "I guess now we know why Tatsumi took an interest in Valentines Day this year."

Hisoka smiled slightly to himself, then felt himself being pulled to his feet, then into an embrace.

"I'm glad to have you, Hisoka." Tsuzuki kissed the top of Hisoka's head, who, in turn, blushed furiously, pushing away slightly. Tsuzuki let him up. "Are you alright, Soka-chan?"

"I'm.. I'm fine," Hisoka said, then walked away, leaving a hurt, very concerned Tsuzuki behind.

Hisoka lay in bed that night, wondering what was wrong with him. Was it because Tsuzuki had been a bit cheesy after all? No. Hisoka had fully expected that and would have been surprised if he hadn't been.

Maybe it was because Watari and Tatsumi were comfortable enough with each other to kiss, having been together a few weeks, while Tsuzuki and himself were still a bit uncomfortable hugging. Maybe it was because Tsuzuki had never kissed him before today. Maybe he was jealous.

He heard his bedroom door open and turned quickly. Upon seeing his purple-eyed partner in the doorway, he turned back around and briskly wiped away a tear he hadn't known was there. Why was Tsuzuki here?

He felt Tsuzuki's weight shift the bed as the man sat beside Hisoka. A warm hand was placed on the boy's shoulder. "Hisoka. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. I told you that." Hisoka had no clue why he hid the truth from Tsuzuki- habit? Instinctual or conditioned fear of rejection? His mind knew Tsuzuki wouldn't hurt him, but did his heart?

"Don't lie. I may not be an empath, Hisoka, but I'm not stupid." There was a warmth in the older man's voice, an undertone that somehow comforted Hisoka.

"I… I don't know, okay? I don't know what's wrong with me. You just caught me off guard today, that's all."

"Does me hugging you make you uncomfortable? Was it the kiss?"

"No. No, I don't mind you hugging or kissing me, it's just…"

"What?"

"Today was the first time you ever kissed me, Tsuzuki. We've been together nearly two months, and we've never done more than hug. Tatsumi and Watari just got together and they already…" He cut himself off, aware of how ridiculous he sounded.

Tsuzuki, however, squeezed his shoulder gently. "I was afraid of scaring you off… afraid of rushing things. I really don't want you to be scared of me, is all."

Hisoka actually laughed a bit. "I doubt you would ever do anything that could scare me." He thought for a second, then added, "Unless you dye your hair white blond and try to rape me…"

"You shouldn't joke about that, Hisoka. I would never hurt you."

"I know. That's why I can joke about it." Hisoka turned around to face is friend and partner. "Why are you here, Tsuzuki? You've only ever been to my apartment twice- once for that bubble bath thing, once to return a book. Why did you come here, if just to talk?"

"I wanted to be able to see you when I talked to you. I was honestly quite worried that I'd offended you or made you uncomfortable."

"Oh. Tsuzuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you lie down next to me, please? I'm cold, tired, a bit lonely."

"Sure." Tsuzuki pulled up the covers and got under with Hisoka, who was surprised to see that the man was wearing pj's.

"Come here on impulse, did you?"

"A bit, yeah. I doubt I would have been brave enough otherwise."

"I'm glad you did." Hisoka cuddled into Tsuzuki's chest, somehow content now.

"Hisoka?"

Hisoka looked up at his partner's amethyst eyes and was momentarily captivated by them. That only lasted for a few seconds though, because then he was a bit distracted.

Tsuzuki's lips met Hisoka's, gently and tentatively. When Hisoka got over his shock and responded, Tsuzuki deepened the kiss, placing a hand on the back of Hisoka's head. The older man was careful and perpetually gentle, teasing his lips over the lips of the younger Shinigami. Hisoka whimpered quietly and Tsuzuki pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I… I don't…"

"Shhhhh." Hisoka smiled at him- the first full, real smile Tsuzuki had ever seen from him. He was suddenly compelled to kiss him more, to make that smile stay forever.

When they kissed again, it was a little bit less tentative. Tsuzuki slid his tongue over Hisoka's lips, requesting entrance. To the man's surprise, the boy granted it. For the next several moments, the two Shinigami tasted each other, gently caressing, the older teaching the younger. Tsuzuki allowed the hand that was not cradling Hisoka's head to explore the boy's back, causing Hisoka to alternatively tense and relax in pleasure.

When they finally pulled away, Hisoka lay limp in Tsuzuki's arms, utterly content, with that same smile on his face. Tsuzuki smiled, laying on his side to watch his partner. He put a hand on Hisoka's cheek and rubbed his thumb gently over the boy's swollen lips.

"Happy Valentines Day, Hisoka."


End file.
